


Gestalt Luvin'

by Beautiful_Infinity



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gestaltcest, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Infinity/pseuds/Beautiful_Infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerflash has been overworked since joining the Ark command and its taking its toll. His mates, however, want some of that attention too. And they know just how to get it... and keep it. Did someone order Gestalt Luvin? Sticky fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestalt Luvin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic I've been owing Darkeyes for all the lovely little requests she's done for me XD I'm telling you, I had FUN typing this up! Mmmmm... Some Supremebot luvin! Also this is to make up for the lack of smut in any of my stories lately. Hope it hits the spot for ya guys!
> 
> and I hope this cheers you up, DE! All for you, hun!
> 
> Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine, but the Supremebots are!
> 
> Enjoy~

It had been a long day. Which was rather odd, considering that human days really weren't that long compared to the days on Cybertron. Or rather, the joors on Cybertron. There really wasn't a night and day, so to speak, but more of a recharge and be ready… He often remembered how Omega would look into Earth's sky and how the stars always looked so much the same and yet vastly different…

Primus, he missed home.

Still, technicalities aside, it really had been a tiring day. He had never really realized just how much Ironhide loved to run his drills. Or how much effort it took to avoid certain Lamborghinis when they were in a mischievous mood. Or certain fliers for that matter. He cursed the day that Maverick and Sideswipe had formed their partnership! And who knew that paperwork could make you want to slam your helm in something… repeatedly.

Was it just him, or was this army borderline lunatics?

No, he was sure it was just him. Why would the Prime have lunatics working for him… Or maybe the Prime was just as crazy. Who knew?

Powerflash shifted wearily, something nagging at the back of his processors. Something he was supposed to do tonight… What was it? He couldn't think, his processors slow with the lack of rest and still running lines of code that he had read and downloaded earlier that cycle. Primus, he was tired. He just wanted to cycle down and get some rest before he had to get up and repeat the lunacy all over again.

But what was it that was so important? He knew there was something… Something with his gestalt.

Ah well, if it was some report or something, he would rather deal with a lecture from Prowl in the morning. He was too tired for this slag right now.

And so it was with a grateful sigh that Powerflash flopped onto his berth and almost immediately initiated his recharge cycle.

"Yo, 'Flash! Ya bailed last night, mech!"

Powerflash glanced up in surprise as Sidevex strolled through his office doors, followed closely by Maelstrom. The two had been keeping close to each other since Tracks' unfortunate courting attempt with Sidevex and Maelstrom's own unfortunate experience with an obviously deprived minibot. Powerflash didn't know which one yet, but as soon as he knew, he was not going to play the nice Gestalt Leader.

Powerflash blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"Ya bailed. It was movie night, mech! Don't tell meh ya fergot!"

"Movie night?" The gestalt leader put down the datapad he had been reading over and editing to send into Prowl. Movie night… it sounded vaguely familiar… Alright, it was coming back to him. "Oh!"

That was right. They had planned to watch a movie, some old western, together last night. They hadn't had much time as a gestalt to simply be since they had separated and they had been planning this for a while. His gestalt had been looking forward to it. He had been looking forward to it! It was just that yesterday had been so crazy… He had needed to do so much, and at the time he remembered thinking that he would drown in it all. It had just drained his energy reserves and by the time the day was done, all he could remember was the absolute need to get to his berth and rest.

Frag.

With a groan, his black helm fell forward into his servos, pale blue optics shuttering closed as a wave of guilt and regret crashed through him. "Oh frag, I'm sorry guys!" His voice was quiet, heavy with his apology. What kind of gestalt leader was he if he couldn't even find the time for his own mates?

A bad one, that's what kind.

"Ah, frag it! Flash don't do that to yerself! We weren't accusin' ya of anything! We know they work ya hard…" Sidevex groaned, pushing off the doorjamb where he had been leaning and coming around the clean desk of his gestalt mate and leader. "We're jus' missin' ya, is all."

"Yeah. I mean, we've been dreaming of coming apart like this for vorns. And now that we are separate again, we hardly get to see you…" Maelstrom said quietly coming around the opposite side. "We know it's not your fault. Even with two other gestalts, the Autobots seem to forget that combiner teams need each other like our race needs energon. Or like the humans need food and water."

"I can't tell whether or not to be hungry or call you poetic." Powerflash grinned weakly, letting his servos be tugged away from his face.

"Well, Ah say both." Sidevex said thoughtfully, his optics trailing across the glossed surface of the new desk that had been acquired for their leader.

Maelstrom snickered. "You feel hungry?"

"A little bit." The racer agreed. "But Ah don't think it's what yer thinkin' of Mal."

Powerflash gave his brother a confused glance. He could feel the playfulness over the bond and the love so he knew the movie night was forgiven and that his mates would allow him to dwell upon it no longer. It wasn't even worth arguing. "Then what are you hungry for? You know I still have highgrade stashed in subspace…"

Maelstrom looked at him.

"From before we got stuck?" He asked, his optics betraying the absolute shock even if his lower face was covered.

"From before we got stuck." Powerflash confirmed his voice full of pride.

Now both of his mates were looking at him, an appreciative gaze in their optics/visor.

"Have ah told ya how much ah love ya lately, Flashlight?" Sidevex purred, his thick accent dropping into a tenor that caused a shiver to travel down Powerflash's spinal strut despite the annoyance at the human pet name.

"Frequently." Powerflash replied, glad there was no wavering in his voice. "And at inopportune moments as well. The bond is not to be abused."

"It so is and ya know it!" Sidevex snickered. "How else are ya s'posed to stay entertained through one o' Prowl's meetin's?"

"I don't think the point is to be entertained, 'Vex." Maelstrom giggled. Sidevex shrugged in response, throwing an arm around his gestalt leader's shoulders to pull him into a one armed hug. Maelstrom leaned forward to plant his chin on Powerflash's open shoulder. Powerflash hummed in appreciation for the silent support and the familiarity of the easy banter between his mates.

Slag he had missed this.

Missed it and needed it.

He let his optics drift shut, enjoying the sounds of the systems belonging to the mechs on either side of him. It was comforting after all the work he had already done. A break really couldn't hurt…

Sidevex's voice broke the comfortable silence that had descended over the office. "Hey, 'Flash… Yahr desk looks pretteh new."

"Hmmm…? Oh, yeah. They didn't have any spares in storage, not that I really expected them to. I told them I didn't need an office, but Prime insisted that my own office and desk was the least they could do."

"So… they had it custom made?" Maelstrom's voice was full of curiosity.

"I don't know, but most likely." Powerflash answered, more relaxed then he had been in a while. He felt something slip over his closed optics, soft and silky smooth and when he powered them back up he couldn't see anything. "Wha-"

"Relax, Flash." He could hear the grin in Sidevex's voice. "Just helpin' ya relax a little." Whatever had been put on his optics was tugged into a knot behind his helm. "So, ya 'aven't used the desk fer much then, huh?"

"Paperwork… I haven't had it for very long."

"No scratches 'er nuthin…"

"What are you getting at, 'Vex?"

Powerflash could almost feel the smirk on his mate's face. "It gives us a clean slate to work with."

A flash of feeling through the bond was all the warning he got before he was bodily lifted from his office chair, a strangled yelp caught in his throat. Then he was settling in someone's lap, back pressed tight against a streamlined chassis, and knees thrown over the outside of another pair, ankles hooking around his own and keeping his trapped. Hands caught his, fingers intertwining with his own and being pulled in to rest against his own plating.

"'Vex!"

"Tha's mah name." The amused chuckle was right in his audio, blowing air across and into the sensitive vents. The maroon and yellow mech shivered.

"'Vex! I have work to do! And this is my office! Anybot could just walk in and see-"

"- 'Xactly who it is ya belong to." Sidevex growled lowly, denta scraping against the vent covering. "'Sides, they work ya too hard."

Powerflash whined, Sidevex's fingers, intertwined with his own, forcing him to touch his rapidly heating plating. He couldn't see and that made it even more exciting for his depraved form, each touch slow and soft and just barely there that he was straining forward into his own fingers. His legs, trapped as they were by Sidevex's knees and ankles, were spread, forced open by his mate's.

"Mmmm... He's watching us, ya know. Sittin' there in yer chair as I make ya touch yerself. He can't take 'is optics off ya. So pretty, 'Flashers. We 'aven't even been playin' that long and yer already hot to the touch."

Their intertwined fingers traveled down slowly, alighting sensors in their wake, his entire net alive with the sparks of heated arousal that traveled like little burns through it. They were forced to skirt his burn panel, where behind he could feel his valve being slicked with lubricant and his spike beginning to pressurize. Their fingers flirted with the inside of his thighs, tracing seams around to the outside where Sidevex slipped them around to grasp his own thighs and pull up and out. Holding him wide open.

"Go on, 'Flashlight." The racer whispered heatedly in his audio. "Open up. Let 'im see how much ya wan' it."

He shouldn't. He really shouldn't. This was his office. Anyone could just walk in. He was on duty. This was wrong. This could get him and his mates into trouble.

And, frag, if it didn't feel just like what he needed.

With a quiet click, his interface panel slid away, a hiss making its way through his denta as the cooler air of his office hit his spike housing and wet valve. There was a moan from somewhere in front of him, Maelstrom getting a good view of his components, primed and ready. There were two purrs of satisfaction and Powerflash felt Sidevex tilt his helm over his shoulder for a view. There was a quiet snick, the sound of a mask plate retracting and then there were hands on his hips and hot air cycling over the sensitive metal of his interface unit. He groaned, the air teasing the sensors over the rim of his valve and it clenched on itself.

Apparently maelstrom had gotten tired of watching.

"So worked up, pretty." The playful voice of his younger gestalt mate drifted upwards followed by a firm lick of a talented glossa across his valve opening, before only the very tip flicked inward, barely flirting with the first node just inside his valve. His sensor net lit up.

"Nnnngh!"

There was a shiver behind him and a moan between his legs.

"Primus, ah love that sound!" Sidevex breathed in his audio.

Maelstrom snickered. "You liked that one, speedy? What about this one?"

"Ahhhhh!" The short, sharp cry was torn from Powerflash's throat when the glossa that had been teasing the exterior of his now freely flowing valve surged in, pumping, tasting, flicking, claiming…

"Mnnnn." Sidevex hummed, his lust palpable as he nudged under his leader's chin to nip at the taut cables. "Ah could listen to that all cycle."

Maelstrom pulled away, drawing a whine from his mate as his glossa slipped out. "I could taste this all day." The hands on his hips slid down, tracing his inner thighs, seam for seam, wire for wire. "Think I'm hungry for something a little different."

Powerflash was only just in time to shut down his vocalizer before a heated mouth closed over the tip of his stiff member, working its way down. The talented glossa from before dragged across the underside of his spike, striking every charge node on the way down, until Powerflash was firmly hilted in his mate's warm cavern of a mouth. A clench of throat cables mimicked a clenching valve and Powerflash threw his helm back, hitting with a clang of metal on metal as it impacted Sidevex's shoulder, giving more room for Sidevex's wandering lips and denta.

The mouth was moving back up, hands firm on his hips again to keep him from writhing. A small keen made it passed the block on his vocalizer as it worked down again, agonizingly slow, denta scraping slightly on each pull up, glossa twisting on each push down. Frag, it had been too long. He had needed this from his gestalt mates.

Charge was building and Powerflash was descending into the realm of incoherency, ready to turn the block off to beg, to plead for his mate to go faster, to push him over the edge that was just out of reach.

His spike nodes crackled with charge, indicating how close he was. Sidevex's fingers tightened around his, the racer's intakes coming in short shallow gasps. Even blindfolded, Powerflash knew that his optics were focused on the show between his thighs, intense behind the golden visor.

Without warning, Powerflash's hips jerked forward, his helm thrown back and denta gritted in a silent scream as he overloaded into his mate's mouth, new lubricant slicking his valve walls and transfluid flooding the hot cavern. His body remained stiff for several glorious moments, the bright charge of release filling him and skittering across his sensor net in heated waves before he slumped, his frame shaking in post bliss.

"Ya gonna share, Mal? Or do ah gotta work for – oof!"

Sidevex's purr was cut off, his helm being dragged by an eager servo to connect lips, swapping transfluid between them. They each leaned forward, trapping their leader between them, only a few drops spilling from their mouths to drip onto pale yellow shoulder armor. The kiss continued, Sidevex guiding his leader's unresisting servos to trace over his thighs, their digits sweeping together through lubricant and transfluid.

The speedster and tactician broke apart when Powerflash yelped in surprise, Sidevex having shoved two of his own digits along with their guides into his weeping valve, rubbing them along the slippery walls, testing the tightness and the slickness. Powerflash moaned long and low, his hand being pulled away and up once Sidevex was satisfied with what he'd found. Warm wetness closed around his coated digits, a glossa eagerly lapping and sucking the fluids off.

"Mmmm… Taste so good, 'Flash." Sidevex groaned. "Not done with ya yet."

"Not even close." Maelstrom agreed. "How tight is he?"

"Tight. Been a while. Over a month." The speedster answered.

"Good…" And then there was a stiff invader pressing into the entrance of his valve, ripping a startled cry of ecstasy from the middle mech. Maelstrom pushed until he was seated completely in the mech, hissing in his own pleasure as the slick valve clamped tight on his spike. "Ooooh… frag!"

Powerflash agreed with his entire spark. Maelstrom's spike stretched him wide, a burning friction as he pulled back out as slowly as he had worked over his spike. Powerflash wanted to reach for him, to pull him close and cling. But Sidevex still had their fingers intertwined and had his servos pinned to the desk.

Maelstrom, who had been worked up by the show and previous overload of his gestalt mate, could hardly hold back, his hips pistoning forward, driving his spike deep again and again and again and again…

With a grunt and a sharp nip to a shoulder, Maelstrom's charged spike thrust into him deeply, Maelstrom's grip on his hips tightening as the younger mech overloaded with a harsh cry. Scalding fluid flooded his aching passage, his own charge not having peaked since he had needed to work back up from his previous overload.

His disappointed whine as his gestalt mate pulled away, quickly morphed into a surprised yelp as he was flipped, his chassis pinned under the racer's weight, and hands pinned down. "Primus, ya two put on a good show…" Was the breathless whisper in his audio.

Apparently the Iaconian Racer had reached the end of his patience, another stiff invader pressing into his valve, hilting in one fluid thrust.

"Angh! 'Veeeex!" Powerflash groaned, the tips of his digits digging into the polished wood of the human made desk beneath them.

"Ah! Hah… Jus'… ngh… Primus, so tight!" Sidevex hummed, his knees pressing outwards, forcing Powerflash's legs to spread further, allowing a different angle where the racer's space could press in deeper.

Powerflash couldn't make any intelligent sound, a stream of curses, pleas and blessings falling from his lips.

Too soon. It was over too soon, the charge snapping as Powerflash arched under his mate's frame with a cry of completion, valve clamping like a vice on the thick member impaling him. Sidevex thrust in a handful more time, drawing out the charge until he came with his own cry, stiffening before sagging, his own fluids joining his mates' on the floor and in the valve.

Slowly, carefully, Sidevex pulled out with a hiss as his spike dragged across heightened sensors, soothing the whine from his leader with a kiss to his shoulder. "Mmm… I don't think your desk is so new anymore." He chuckled, glancing at the deep furrows gouged in the wood by Powerflash's digits.

"No…" Powerflash panted. "I'd say… we broke it in."

Another chuckle and then the blindfold was removed, vision returning to Powerflash before they were both falling strutless to the floor, Maelstrom snuggling on Sidevex's other side.

A voice at the door had Powerflash jumping, scrambling to get up, but Sidevex's arm tightened around his shoulders and preventing him. "Looks like we just missed the show."

His spark sang with relief when he recognized the playful jab across their bond as Maverick, who was now strolling in with Revolution in tow. The relief was quickly squashed with his next words. "I was wondering why 'Bolt's faceplates were so red when we passed him in the hall. Now I know. His office is just next to yours and neither of you have gotten soundproofing."

In the quiet that followed, Powerflash buried his embarrassed, heated faceplates into Sidevex's shoulder. Great. He wouldn't be able to look the poor youngling in the optics for metacycles now.

To his great despair, none of his mates seemed worried by it. "Too bad, ya guys were so slow. Ya missed the good bits!" Sidevex snickered.

"I can see that." Revolution chuckled, the door sliding shut behind him, which he keyed lock.

His brother was eyeing the small cuddle pile in the floor and the generous puddle of fluids besides them. A wicked little grin curled his face.

"So, think you guys have the stamina for some more games?"

Powerflash glanced up in alarm, his optics shooting to each face of a gestalt mate, each with their own little smiles. He groaned and let his helm fall heavily onto Sidevex's shoulder again.

Primus, his gestalt was going to be the end of him! The fliers descended on them with a passion, circuits heating all over again.

'Well,' Powerflash thought, surrendering into the eager liplock Revolution was favoring him with. ',Might as well enjoy it while it lasts.'


End file.
